


Just for Tonight

by AKnightOfWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Rey Needs A Hug, Sadness, Snuggling, force bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfWren/pseuds/AKnightOfWren
Summary: Leia departs this life for the next, becoming one with the force. Rey and Ben are the first to notice.Following my prompt given to me by Ruth for the Reylo Summer Fic Exchange: "Ok, so the request is - accidental force bond snuggling, either angst or fluff or a combination thereof. Bonus points for Kylo being anxious about consent when he notices what’s going on. No smut."I hope you enjoy, this is my first angsty drabble!





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicabletrousers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicabletrousers/gifts).



 

 

  

It has been 4 lunar cycles since she shut the door of the Falcon in his tear stained face. Since she left him on his knees replicant of prayer in the desecrated base on Crait.

Rey awakens suddenly to the eerie silence only found in the dead of night at the Dantooine base that has now become home.

There was one stark difference, a light long since beginning to flicker in her mind has now slowly burnt out.

As they began to rebuild dregs of the Resistance, Leia, following her exposure to the vacuum of space, began to decline.

It takes Rey a few moments but once fully awake she realises; Leia has become one with the Force.

Likely the first one to have realised, Rey chokes out a sob. She curls up on her cot facing the wall, her body shaking with releasing grief. It had been a long time coming, sure. But never will it be easy when the time finally comes.

Leia, mother figure to all, a blazing symbol of hope no matter your place in the galaxy. For all the time Leia was with them, there would be hope.

Rey is suddenly hit with a spike of pain tearing through her. Not physical, no, emotional. Anguish. It takes her little time to realise this is not her own pain. It belongs to _him_. The bond is flowing with emotion.

Whichever way you thought about it, it always comes back to _him_. The war, his family. The anguish currently in her heart a perfect replica of his.

As her body wracks with sobs she barely notices the change in the atmosphere. Sound slowing to a halt around her as the telltale vacuum appears and the bond flies to life.

The bed behind her creaks as it takes in a new weight. His weight. She turns slowly to find him back to back, mirroring her position. Kylo Ren, but all the more Ben Solo in this instance lies beside her, broken. His shoulders quake with unshed tears and unsaid words.

Rey takes a breath. In this moment she does not know what to do. Does he want comforting? Or just to be left alone? They did not part on the best of terms. Does he even want her here?

At the point of the last question he lets out a howl of pain, not entirely human that makes her decision for her. She rolls over as she holds herself up on one of her hands. She inches closer to him in the same manner you would a baby porg. She lies on her side, draping her arm over his shoulder and placing the hand on his chest. She curls closer, resting her head on his back feeling the inhales and exhales of his breath.

“She’s gone” he says. Not a question. “Y-yes” she says, choking on her own words as she nods gently against his back. “The vacuum of space.. when the bridge exploded..”

He sits up and releases an agonising cry. “It’s my fault. I did this to her.” He covers his mouth as his body shakes. “If only I had stopped the shooter… I could have.. we could have.. I had so much to tell..” he couldn’t carry on as another wave of sobs crash through him.

“I know” Rey replies, fresh tears lining her cheeks. “But she knew, Ben. She knew the truth. That there is still light in you. She never stopped believing that.” She moves over to sit beside him, head resting on his bare shoulder.

“Not tonight.” He says as he looks at his hands. “I can’t.. can’t talk about this tonight.” He shakes his head as he says the last bit. She looks at his face for the first time that night. Eyes lined with black, telling her how little sleep he has had. His face whiter than usual.

“Ben,” she whispers gently, “lie down.” She shifted her weight so she’s back on the other side of the cot. She holds her hand out waiting for him to accept it. He looks from her face to her hand, anxiety etched onto his face. "Is this okay? he asks. She nods and he takes her hand slowly, doing what she had asked.

He lays down where he is, taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards him, wrapping the arm around her, still cautiously watching her reaction. She lays down next to him with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and their hands clasped together, his head resting on hers. Her other hand reaches up to stroke his hair soothingly. They find comfort in the presence of the other.

She hears his breathing begin to even out as he drifts off to sleep for the first time in a long time, in Rey's opinion. She carries on stroking his hair with their hands laced together, feeling safe and secure in his arms. 

Rey knows this is dangerous, the future so much more uncertain now Leia is gone. For all they know, this could be the turning point that brings Ben home. But tonight, just for tonight they can find peace in each others arms. In the way that only the two of them can. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d


End file.
